Poof vs Flurry Heart
Poof vs. Flurry Heart is a What-If DEATH BATTLE by Otherside86 featuring Poof from The Fairly Odd Parents and Flurry Heart from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Description Magic Baby vs. Magic Baby. Interlude Wiz:Look, we here at DEATH BATTLE know we would never permit babies into one of these fights. Boomstick: But this time, we'll make an exception. Cause these adorable little ankle-bitters are born with some freaky-deaky super-duper baby magic. Boomstick: Poof, the fairy baby from The Fairly Odd Parents, Wiz: And Flurry Heart, the Alicorn baby from My Little Pony. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Poof Boomstick: Timmy Turner was an average kid that no one understand. Wiz: His mom, his dad, and his babysitter Vicky are always giving him demands. Boomstick: But the doom and gloom up in his room was broken instantly. Wiz: By is who grant his every wish, cause in reality...they are his oddparents. Boomstick: Fairly Odd Parents. Wiz: The idiot fairy Cosmo and his naggy, know-it-all wife Wanda were assigned to be Timmy's fairy godparents, who grants his every wish and desire, as long as they're in the limits of their rule book. With Timmy as their godchild, they had everything they've ever wanted. Until one day, they decided they wanted a baby. :Cosmo and Wanda (crying): Don't say the B-word! Boomstick: A baby? :Cosmo and Wanda (crying): Why do you torture us?! Boomstick: If they want a baby so much, why don't they just get a baby? I'm sure baby-making can't be that hard. :Cosmo and Wanda (crying): You said the B-word three times! Wiz: Well, the thing is they can't. Cause Cosmo was the last fairy baby to ever have been born, and baby magic can very unstable. Since he was so dangerous, the Supreme Fairy Counsel declared no fairy would have another baby. Boomstick: Wait! So they all just stopped? Can they do that? Wiz: Apparently so. So Timmy decided to grant that wish for them by actually wishing it; since the Arnold Schwarzenegger-esque rule keeper Jorgen Von Strangle didn't put it in the rule at the time. And it happened...Cosmo was pergnet. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Apparently male fairies are ones that have the baby. Boomstick: Right...so after months of mood swings, weird food cravings, and lots-and-lots of purple vomit; they've finally birth to their little bouncing baby boy. Wiz: And they named him after the only word it could ever say. :Poof: Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof... Flurry Heart Wiz: Here we are, back at in Equestria, the magical world of ponies. Boomstick: Normally, I would be pretty annoyed at the thought of these pretty girly horse toys. But they do seem to grow on me after seeing all the crazy powers they got! For over a millenium, all of Equestria have been inhabited by the Earth Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasi, and the grand-daddy of them all...the Alicorns. Wiz: Alicorns possess both pegasas wings, a unicorn horn, and is said to have the abilities of all three pony kinds. They acted as the higher monarchy over all of Equestria, and they were only four in existence. Boomstick: Princess Celestia, the grand ruler of all Equestria who can raise the freakin' sun. Wiz: Princess Luna; Celestia's younger sister, a former baddie, and can raise the moon. Boomstick: Twilight Sparkle, the newly appointed Princess of Friendship. Wiz: And finally the Princess of Love and ruler of the Crystal Empire, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Boomstick: Just call her "Cadance". Plus, she is also Twilight's sister-in-law! Wiz: That's right! Cadance is married to Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard. And they both were charged to ruling the Crystal Empire together. Boomstick: (sniffling) Wiz: Are you crying? Boomstick: I just love happy endings. Wiz: Well it doesn't stop there. Boomstick: It doesn't?! Wiz: Nope. After a long while, the lucky couple have finally had a baby...who is also an Alicorn as well. :Twilight Sparkle: The baby is an Alicorn?! :Princess Cadance: It looks that way. Wiz: Don't ask me how. Pony genetics is kinda wonky to predict. Normally, both Twilight and Cadance were just ordinary ponies, until they've earned their wings and horn by accomplishing some "Princess-worthy deed". But this baby was born with both...along with some other things. :(She sneezes and blew a massive energy blast through the ceiling.) Boomstick: WHAT THE HECK?! Wiz: This little one was born with more powerful magic and is a very strong flyer than that of a normal baby pony. She's proven to be quite a handful. Boomstick: I'll say. Her cries was so powerful, it even shattered the empire's Crystal Heart. You know, that thing they need to protect the empire from the freezing arctic cold. Wiz: But with a little help from a magic expert named Sunburst; they've managed to restore the Crystal Heart, give the baby's Crystalling, save the Crystal Empire, and get the baby's magic under control all at once. Boomstick: And to remember the occasion, they decided to name her "Flurry Heart". Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel